pol_ocfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sierociniec Panny Marry
Postacie Panna Marry Kasandra Diana Lisa Nina Natasha Taylor Megan Kara Cheryl Prolog Dziewczyna biegła, w totalnej nocnej ciemności, Nie mogła dostrzec nawet końcówki swojego nosa. Uciekała pogrążona w strachu o własne życie. Liście szeleszczące pod nogami zagłuszały wszystkie dźwięki dookoła w tym, kroki oprawcy który mógł zaatakować ją z każdej strony. Jedyną rzeczą która teraz dodawała jej otuchy była jej zabawka, którą bardzo mocno tuliła. Dziewczyna, biegnąc na oślep zastanawiała się czy jej los mógłby się potoczyć inaczej, czy gdyby nie popełniła tych kilku błędów teraz by spała smacznie w swoim łóżku pod puchową kołderką wraz ze swoją maskotką. Jednak już nie można było cofnąć czasu, jedyne na co mogła liczyć to na dar z nieba który wybawi ją od śmierci. Była młoda, za młoda na taki tragiczny los, nie chciała umierać, nie teraz. ale dowiedziała się o czymś o czym nie powinna. To było aż nie do wiary: osoba której kiedyś ufała, osoba którą nawet w pewnym stopniu kochała, tej nocy nie cofnie przed niczym aby pozbawić ją życia. Wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne, a jednak było prawdziwe. Dziewczyna błagała w duchu o pomoc lecz wyglądało na to że żadna pomoc nie nadejdzie, spróbowała coś wymyślić sama, ale co mogła zrobić? znajdowała się na totalnym odludziu a do miasta było z kilka kilometrów drogi, nie dała rady by tyle przebiec, co więcej gdyby chciała spróbować to musiałaby biec szybciej niż napastnik, a to przecież niemożliwe że dziewczynka która do tej pory biegała tylko w sporadycznych sytuacjach mogła być szybsza od dorosłej osoby. kolejnym jej pomysłem było aby ukryć się, w tej totalnej ciemności oprawca na pewno by jej nie zauważył - to był znakomity pomysł. Lecz dziewczynka nie zdążyła pomyśleć nawet nad pierwszą potencjalną kryjówką kiedy poczuła przeszywający ból w okolicy prawego boku. Dogonił ją! już nie mogła dalej uciekać. Dziewczynka przewróciła się, upadła na ziemię wypuszczając z rąk swoją jedyną ostoję spokoju którą była jej maskotka. Dziewczyna zdążyła jeszcze stracić nadzieję na ratunek kiedy oprawca wymierzył jej śmiertelny cios. Było po wszystkim, już nigdy nie miała zobaczyć blasku słońca, już nigdy nie miała posłuchać śpiewu ptaków, już nigdy nie miała położyć się w swoim łóżku. czarne włosy zleciały jej na twarz , tylko sowa hucząca gdzieś w oddali wydawała się ubolewać nad jej losem. Oprawca niczym niewzruszony wziął kruczoczarne włosy dziewczyny, i bez jakichkolwiek uczuć zaczął ciągnąć ją w odwrotną stronę niż w którą uciekała. Rozdział 1 (Księżyc 4) -Pośpieszcie się, Panna Marry będzie na nas zła jeśli się spóźnimy, w dodatku zaraz zacznie padać- Czarnowłosa dziewczyna Pospieszała przyjaciółki. Panna Marry zazwyczaj wypuszczała dziewczynki na łąkę dopiero po obiedzie lecz tego dnia ze względu iż po południu zapowiadali opady, pozwoliła im wyjść po śniadaniu, ale pod jednym warunkiem; dziewczynki miały wrócić do sierocińca na obiad. Niestety przyjaciółki trochę się zasiedziały i teraz musiały wracać drogą na skróty przez las. Bór przez który przechodziły wydawał się straszny gdy burzowe chmury zakrywały słońce. Grozy dodawał też fakt iż do lasu nikt nie wchodził od lat. Tak naprawdę, dziewczynki nie miały pojęcia czy ścieżka którą idą na pewno prowadzi do ich sierocińca, a nie w głąb tego przerażającego lasu. -Daj spokój Diana!- krzyknęła pewnie Lisa szturchając Czarnowłosą dziewczynę w ramię- Ja tam się ani Marry ani burzy się nie boję -A powinnaś! Diana zawsze była posłuszna Marry, Czasami Ninie nawet wydawało się że starsza koleżanka boi się swojej opiekunki. i tym razem ciężko było się domyślić czy Diana mówi że Lisa powinna bać się burzy, czy Panny Marry. Lisa była natomiast jej totalnym przeciwieństwem, otóż rudowłosa dziewczyna nie bała się niczego, oraz nikogo się nie słuchała. ciężko było jej usiedzieć w miejscu. I kiedy Diana spędzała kolejne godziny czytając książki, Lisa grała w piłkę nożną albo w tenisa. Nina była z nich najmłodsza, dziewczynka praktycznie zawsze związywała swoje mysiobląd włosy w dwa kucyki oraz zakładała na głowę różową, trochę poszczerbioną kokardkę. Ulubionym zajęciem Niny poza spędzaniem czasu z Dianą oraz Lisą było rysowanie. Mimo różnic dziewczynki były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i nic by ich nie mogło rozdzielić. Dziewczynki szły dalej w totalnej ciszy, nawet Lisa wyjątkowo się nie odzywała. Co iraz ciszę przerywał huk grzmotu, z każdym razem coraz głośniejszy oraz bardziej nabierający na sile. Marsz przez las była pomysłem Diany, co trochę dziwiło Ninę. to zazwyczaj Lisa miała różne dziwne i niebezpieczne pomysły, od których to Diana, nie zawsze skutecznie próbowała ją odciągnąć. Z drugiej strony Nina wiedziała że Diana nie mogłaby (sprzeciwić się? mogę znaleźć na to słowa) Mary. Idąc dalej przez las blondwłosa dziewczynka zauważyła jakąś rzecz leżącą w krzakach, coś ją podkusiło aby sprawić co to jest. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę czy powinna odłączyć się od koleżanek, jednak jej ciekawość była silniejsza. Mała podeszła do krzaku jerzyn i ostrożnie aby nie pokłóć sobie palców ostrymi kolcami rozchyliła gałęzie. Jej oczom ukazała się pluszowa zabawka w kształcie kota. Kotek był uszyty z różowego materiału a za oczy robiły mu dwa wyblakło żółte guziki. Nina podniosła zabawkę żeby przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej, Kotek był trochę zakurzony oraz pokryty pajęczynami ale poza tym, był naprawdę w dobrym stanie Naglę do uszu niny doszedł głos właśnie wołającej ją Lisy, przyjaciółki znajdowały się już daleko od niej. Dziewczyna pobiegła czym prędzej aby dogonić przyjaciółki. -Co ty tam Robiłaś?-Zapytała Lisa kiedy Nina w końcu do niej dobiegła Nina uniosła maskotkę i podsunęła Lisie pod nos -Zobacz co znalazłam! -Jestem ciekawa kto by mógł to tutaj zostawić, nie przypominam sobie że któraś z innych dziewczynek miałaby taką maskotkę - zauważyła słusznie Diana -żartujesz sobie? tu nikt nie wchodził od lat, pewnie tego pluszaka zostawiła jakaś dziewczynka której już dawno nie ma w Sierocińcu Panny Mary. - odezwała się Lisa znów szturchając Dianę w ramię. Dziewczynki właśnie doszły do końca ścieżki oraz wyjścia z lasu. Dalej Przyjaciółki skierowały się w stronę sierocińca, które było już niedaleko. Drzwi dziewczynką otworzyła Panna Marry Panna Marry była młodą, dorosłą, bardzo ładną kobietą o zielonych oczach oraz krótkich ognisto-rudych włosach. Mimo swojej urody nie miała żadnej sympatii chociaż wielu kawalerów chętnie by nawiązało z nią bliższe relacje. sprawy miłosne w ogóle jej nie obchodziły, swoje całe życie poświęcała sierocińcu i jego podopiecznym. -W samą porę, Kasandra właśnie szykuje obiad- Powiedziała Opiekunka wpuszczając dziewczynki do środka Kasandra była znacznie młodsza od Marry. Niektóre podopieczne traktowały Kasandrę jak rówieśniczkę, między innymi Natasha, która była rosjanką i nie umiała mówić po polsku a Kasandra była jedną z niewielu osób w sierocińcu które rozumiały rosyjski. Niestety mimo iż Kasandra rozumiała trzy języki nie mogła się z nikim porozumieć, albowiem była niema. Brak mowy nie przeszkadzał jednak Marry, która rozumiała ją bez słów. Kiedy wszystkie już weszły a Marry zamknęła drzwi Nina postanowiła pokazać swojej opiekunce znalezisko. -Marry, zobacz co znalazłam! - Skąd to masz?- zapytała wyraźnie przerażonym tonem. -Znalazłam ją, czy coś nie tak Panno Marry? -Nie kochanie, usiądź do stołu bo zaraz ci zupa wystygnie.-Powiedziała próbując nieudolnie ukryć swoje przerażenie pod uśmiechem Reakcja Marry zdziwiła Ninę, Dziewczynka nie mogła znaleźć żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia dlaczego Marry tak zareagowała. Może maskotka wydawała się trochę straszna z wielkim, szerokim uśmiechem rozciągającym się od ucha do ucha, ale nie była wystarczająco straszna aby tak przerazić Dorosłą Osobę. Nina usiadła do stołu kładąc pluszaka na stole tuż obok swojego talerza. Krzesło Niny znajdowało się między krzesłem Diany a krzesłem Megan - Jednej z najinteligentniejszych dziewczynek z sierocińca. Blondwłosa Dziewczynka spojrzała na resztę koleżanek siedzących z nią przy stole, wszyscy już znajdowali się na swoich miejscach poza Taylor. Taylor zawsze wydawała się Ninie dość specyficzna, Albowiem szatrynka z charakteru i wyglądy bardziej przypominała chłopaka niż dziewczynkę. Włosy Taylor były bardzo krótko obcięte a sama dziewczynka nigdy nie nosiła żadnych sukienek, ani bluzek w kolorze różowym. Zmylić mogło też jej imię które jest adekwatne do obu płci. Jednakże największą uwagę przykuło coś innego. Albowiem Taylor miała trzy rozciągające się na pół twarzy blizny, z których jedna z nich przechodziła prosto przez jej prawe, ślepe oko. Taylor nikomu nie mówiła w jaki sposób została oszpecona, dziewczyna również nie lubiła jak ktoś się ją o to pytał, raz prawie uderzyła Dianę tylko za to że ta zapytała ją o szramy. Jedyną osobą która wiedziała skąd na twarzy Taylor wzięły się blizny była Natasha. Taylor podobnie jak Kasandra umiała mówić po rosyjsku, ale z Natashą utrzymywała znacznie bliższy kontakt niż Opiekunka. Zanim Taylor pojawiła się w sierocińcu Natasha była raczej cicha i skryta w sobie, zawsze czas spędzała sama siedząc gdzieś w koncie, jak mysz kryjąca się przed pazurami kota. Natasha była jedyną osobą którą Taylor darzyła zaufaniem, dziewczynki były nierozłączne i mimo różnic były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, prawie tak jak Nina, Lisa i Diana. Taylor właśnie przyszła do jadalni i zajęła swoje miejsce na przeciwko Niny. od razu po tym do stołu dosiadły się też Kasandra i Marry. Opiekunki zawsze czekały aż podopieczne usiądą do stołu i dopiero jak wszystkie dziewczynki znalazły się na swoich miejscach same do niego zasiadały. Nina zabrała się do konsumowania grochówki. Kasandra była dobrą kucharką, ale nie taką dobrą jak Panna Marry. Większości dziewczynek nie przeszkadzało to kto ugotował obiad, jedyną dziewczyną która narzekała była Lisa. -Nie będę tego jeść - Krzyknęła odsuwając talerz -Cicho! - szturchnęła ją siedząca obok niej Diana, głos Diany ledwo dotarł do uszu Niny, widać było że czarnowłosa dziewczyna chce jak najdyskretniej przyprowadzić Lisę do porządku. ale próby dyskretnego upomnienia koleżanki spełzły na niczym kiedy rudowłosa dziewczyna wykrzyczała dwa razy głośniej niż poprzednio: -Nie będę cicho! Nie lubię tego i już! Diana nie odezwała się już, Brunetka odwróciła głowę w przeciwnym kierunku wiedząc że Opiekunka nie będzie zachwycona z zachowania Lisy Panna Mary spojrzała na swoim srogim spojrzeniem -Takie zachowanie nie przystoi młodej damie - powiedziała srogo jak to miała w zwyczaju jak ktoś się nie słuchał jej poleceń Panna Marry. Lisa nie ugieła się jednak pod spojrzeniem swojej opiekunki -Nie chcę tego jeść! -W takim razie nie jedź, ale nie licz że dostaniesz podwieczorek - odpowiedziała Panna Marry cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z rudowłosej dziewczyny Marry zazwyczaj nie widziała problemu jeśli któraś z dziewczynek poinformowała ją że nie przepada za daną zupą czy warzywem, nie lubiła jednak gdy ktoś przekazywał jej to w tak bezczelny sposób. Panna Marry nigdy dotkliwie nie karała dziewczynek, karami które zazwyczaj stosowała były zakaz wychodzenia na łąkę albo nie dostanie swojej porcji podwieczorku, wychodziła z założenia że bicie dzieci jest niepotrzebne, i może spowodować więcej szkód niż pożytku. Obie opiekunki były raczej spokojne i ciężko było je wyprowadzić z równowagi, więc kary nie były zazwyczaj potrzebne. Często przymykały oko na drobniejsze występki jak podkradanie bułek z spiżarni czy spóźnianie się na kolacje z łąki raz nawet Kasandra przyłapała Cheryl na zabawie świeczkami i uszło jej to na sucho. Lisa z obrażoną miną niechętnie zabrała się za zupę, rudowłosa dziewczyna wprost uwielbiała desery i nie mogła sobie żadnego odpuścić. Marry dobrze o tym wiedziała i często używała tej “groźby” aby przywołać nieposłuszną Lisę do porządku. Dziewczynki dokończyły obiad. Nina wstała, podniosła pluszaka i podeszła do okna. rozpadało się na dobre, dziewczynka cieszyła się że Marry zgodziła się aby dziewczynki mogły pójść na łąkę przed obiadem. Gdyby nawet teraz przestało padać, wszystko było by mokre i niezdatne do użytku. Nina spojrzała się na pluszaka, dziewczynka nie wiedziała dlaczego ale kotek wydawał się jej dziwny, może to była sprawka jego staroci, ale Ninie wydawało się że to nie to. Można powiedzieć że Ninie wydawało się że miał w sobie dziwną nieprzyjemną energię, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę że może to tylko jej dziecięca wyobraźnia sprawia że kotek wydaje jej się niezwykły. Do okna podeszła Megan, jak zawsze ubrana w jedną ze swoich koszul. Nina nie wiedziała czemu Megan tak bardzo lubi chodzić w koszulach, zdecydowanie ulubioną jej koszulą była ta jasno niebieska, którą właśnie miała na sobie. do koszul zazwyczaj nosiła spódniczki lub sukienki, bardzo rzadko zakładało spodnie, tylko kiedy było za zimno za spódniczkę. -Pada? - powiedziała okularnica spoglądając na ninę -Niestety - odpowiedziała jej nina ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy patrząc na okno -Nie martw się, jutro ma być znacznie słoneczniej -Mam nadzieję że Panna Marry pozwoli nam wyjść na dwór mimo iż będzie mokro -Myślę że nie będzie mokro. Jest lato, słońce wysuszy trawę zanim zjemy obiad - odparła poprawiając swoje krótkie jasne blond włosy opadające jej na twarz. Dodała po chwili spoglądając na lalkę Niny - mogę zobaczyć? Nina podała maskotkę Megan, dziewczyna jak to miała w zwyczaju zaczęła oglądać ją ze wszystkich stron. Megan była perfekcjonistką, każdy detal musiał być w stu procentach idealny -Fajne, skąd ją masz? - powiedziała oddając maskotkę Ninie -Znalazłam ją - Nina już chciała dodać że w lesie, ale zdała sobie sprawę że Megan nie wie że Nina wraz z Dianą i Lisą wracała przez las -Spoko. Idę do salonu, Kara prosiła mnie abym nauczyła ją grać w warcaby - Oznajmiła po czym wyszła z kuchni Nina jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na krople deszczu odbijające się o szybę, zastanawiała się wtedy czy Megan ma rację że słońce zdąży wszystko wysuszyć. Nina jak każda dziewczynka z sierocińca uwielbiała spędzać czas na łące, zazwyczaj na łąkę szły wszystkie dziewczynki wraz z Kasandrą, ale tego dnia poszły tylko we trójkę gdyż reszta dziewczynek bała się że zmoczy je deszcz. Nina postanowiła że porozmawia z Dianą czy, według niej Megan miała rację. Dziewczynka udała się do salonu gdzie siedziała reszta jej koleżanek wraz z opiekunkami. Megan uczyła właśnie zasad gry w warcaby Karę - najmłodszą z dziewczynek w sierocińcu. Taylor i Natasha rozmawiały ze sobą po rosyjsku. a Liza siedziała na podłodze i bawiła się figurkami koni wraz z Cheryl. Nina nie mogła dostrzec wśród nich Diany, blondwłosa dziewczynka podeszła do Megan która była najbliżej niej. -hej, Megan, czy wiesz gdzie jest Diana? -Chyba poszła po coś do naszego pokoju Pokój dziewczynek znajdował się na piętrze, podobnie jak toaleta oraz pokój Kasandry. Większą część pokoju zajmowały łóżka oraz szafy dziewczynek, więc nie było tam dużo miejsca do zabawy. Dlatego też dziewczynki spędzały czas w salonie albo na łące. Każda z dziewczynek miała koło łóżka szafkę nocną, gdzie mogły trzymać swoje rzeczy. Szuflada w szafce nocnej Diany była zawsze zawalona stertą notesów długopisów ołówków i innych gratów. Nawet szafka Lisy nie była w takim nieładzie jak szafka Diany, mimo to czarnowłosa dziewczyna nie miała problemu ze znajdowaniem swoich rzeczy. Nina weszła po schodach, dziewczynka myślała że Diana mogła pójść po długopis do rozwiązywania krzyżówek, albo kartkę i ołówek aby coś naszkicować. Drzwi do pokoju dziewczynek znajdowały się po lewej stronie korytarza. Nina rozchyliła drzwi, jej oczom ukazała się Diana, ale nie stała ona przy swojej szafce, a przy łóżku Lisy. Nina przyglądała się Dianie przez chwilę, czarnowłosa dziewczyna wydawała się nie zdawać sprawy z obecności młodszej przyjaciółki w pokoju, dopiero jak Nina zawołała ją po imieniu, Diana gwałtownie się obróciła, wydawała się być wystraszona nagłym przybyciem Niny -O! N...nina, p...po co przyszłaś - zapytała zdezorientowana Diana Nina wiedziała że coś jest nie tak, Diana jąkała się, a zazwyczaj robiła to wtedy gdy była bardzo zestresowana -Co się stało?- zapytała Nina, nie wiedząc dlaczego jej przyjaciółka się tak dziwnie zachowuje -N...nic się nie stało?- powiedziała próbując zamaskować swój stres uśmieszkiem i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła z pokoju. Nina spojrzała się na łóżko Lisy, nie było w nim nic nadzwyczajnego. drewniane z białym materacem oraz kołderką, takie samo jak łóżko każdej innej dziewczynki. Lecz może Dianie nie chodziło o łóżko tylko o samą Lise? Cała sytuacja wydawała się Ninie dziwna. Nina na pewno jej nie mogła tak przestraszyć wchodząc do pokoju, ale niby czemu Diana byłaby taka zestresowana na myśl o Lisie? Coś tu ewidentnie nie grało. Może Diana może przed nią coś ukrywała, lecz co to by mogło być? Diana raczej nie była typem osoby która bez problemu mówi o swoich uczuciach czy przeżyciach. Można byłoby powiedzieć że Diana to zamknięta księga która skrywa w sobie wiele tajemnic. Nina wiedziała że teraz nie ma sensu wypytywać Diany o to zdarzenie, bo itak nic jej nie powie. Dziewczynka skorzystała z okazji i zostawiła swojego pluszaka na łóżku. łóżko Niny znajdowało się najbliżej okna, tak że jak nie zasłoniła zasłon, podczas pełni biały blask pełnego księżyca budził ją ze snu. Nina przypomniała sobie że wciąż jeszcze nie zapytała Diany, czy słońce zdąży wysuszyć trawę na łące zanim dziewczynki zjedzą śniadanie. Dziewczynka postanowiła spytać o to Dianę przy okazji podczas podwieczorku. Tymczasem wyjęła ze swojej szafki nocnej zeszycik oraz kilka kredek po czym zeszła na dół do salonu. Resztę czasu do podwieczorku Nina spędziła rysując w swoim zeszycie rozmaite krzyżówki stworzeń, jej ulubionym połączeniem była krzyżówka lisa i kozy. Stwór który Nina wymyśliła miał rude futro oraz piękny lisi ogon, pysk miał jak lis ale uszy oraz oczy miał jak koza, w dodatku posiadał rogi i kopyta. Nina uwielbia wymyślać jak jej dziwne wytwory mogłyby spędzać czas, gdzie by mogły by mieszkać oraz co mogły by jeść. Niektóre krzyżówki bazowała na swoich koleżankach, na przykład krzyżówka Lwa oraz Orła odzwierciedlała Lisę. Marry zawołała dziewczynki na podwieczorek, Nina usiadła do stołu, chwilę później koło niej dosiadała się Diana. Nina już chciała zadać koleżance frustrujące ją pytanie, ale w porę zauważyła zmartwienie malujące się na twarzy przyjaciółki. O co do diaska jej chodzi? powiedziała do siebie w myślach Nina. Kasandra rozdała dziewczynką po kawałku ciasta czekoladowego. Nina obserwowała Dianę, czarnowłosa dziewczyna praktyczne nic nie zjadła. Nina próbowała sobie przypomnieć czy Diana tak samo nie zjadła obiadu, ale zdawało się jej że Dina raczej nie miała problemu z grochówką. -Diana, czemu nie jesz?nie smakuje ci? -W głosie Marry słychać było szczerą troskę -Nie, Panno Marry. Ciasto jest pyszne, myślę że po prostu najadłam się zupą-odpowiedziała starając się pokazywać swojego zmartwienia. Trzeba było przyznać że Diana kiedy chciała umiała dobrze zagrać. -to daj mi!-krzyknęła Lisa, która już dawno zjadła swoją porcję. -Mogę jej dać?-Diana spojrzała się na Marry, mając na względzie iż Lisa jeszcze kilka godzin temu mogłaby nie dostać swojej porcji podwieczorku za swoje złe zachowanie. Marry wahała się przez chwilę ale w końcu powiedziała: -No dobrze, lepiej żeby Lisa zjadła niż by miało się zmarnować Rudowłosa dziewczyna nie czekając dłużej przysunęła talerz Diany bliżej siebie, po czym zabrała się do konsumpcji kawałka ciasta. Resztę dnia Diana spędziła czytając swoją ulubioną książkę. Po kolacji Panna Marry jak zawsze włączyła dziewczynkom dobranockę, lecz Diana podobnie jak Megan nie oglądała razem z resztą dziewczynek. Diana była jedną ze starszych dziewczynek w sierocińcu i nie interesowały ją już bajki, co innego Lisa, która mimo iż była w tym samym wieku co Diana, to uwielbiała oglądać bajki. Po wieczorynce, dziewczynki udały się do swoich łóżek. Wszystkie dziewczynki już weszły do ich sypialni, poza Dianą i Niną. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna chwyciła za klamkę, już chciała wejść ale wtedy Nina ją zatrzymała -Diana, czemu dzisiaj się tak dziwnie zachowujesz? czy coś się stało? Diana westchnęła już przeczuwając że Nina łatwo nie odpuści -Jesteś na to za młoda -Proszę Diana, jeśli mam na ciebie patrzeć w takim stanie to chcę chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego tak jest Diana zamilkła, ta chwila trwała długo, Nina zastanawiała się czy nie powinna teraz czegoś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Diana powiedziała: -No dobrze powiem ci, ale nie tu i nie teraz. Powiem ci jutro, jak pójdziemy na Łąkę, tylko musisz mi obiecać że nikomu nic nie powiesz, nawet naszym Opiekunkom -Okej -Zgodziła się Nina. Dziewczynki weszły do pokoju. Nina wzięła z łóżka swoją pluszankę i przytulając ją ułożyła się do snu.Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:ZMKicia Kategoria:Sierociniec Panny Marry